Rain
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. There's a storm tearing through DC. How could the rain make someone so sad? Set in early season 7.


**Hey guys! Yellowshadess here with a new one shot!** **I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **Its raining in DC and the storm is bringing up a bad memory for Booth. Can Brennan help? Set between 6x23 and 7x01**

* * *

 _R- Rain_

Brennan swung the door open and walked into the apartment. She was drenched on account of the storm that was tearing through DC. Her feet were killing her and she was ready for bed. The baby was sitting on her bladder and all she wanted was to relax with Booth. She walked into his apartment and dropped everything. She sheded the wet coat and tried to dry her soaking wet hair. Decided it was a waste of time she just walked farther into the apartment and into the living room. She wasn't too sure if he was home yet so she decided to get changed and make dinner for when he came home. She walked into the living room and saw him staring out the window. He was so mesmerize by the rain cascading down onto the city. She stepped closer into the apartment,

"Booth?" She asked. He turned around and saw her standing there, soaking wet and with a confused look on her face. His breath hitched at the sight of her. He stood up as concern etched across his face.

"Bones, you're all wet. Here, let me get a blanket I don't want you to get sick." He draped a wool blanket that he kept on the couch over her shoulders and guided her to the couch. She smiled and thanked him. They sat down and she laid against him as he held onto her. She sensed that he was tense by the way he held onto her; it was like he was afraid that if he let go she would be gone. She turned towards him and spoke,

"Booth, whats the matter. Are you okay?" She asked. He gave her a weak smile and spoke,

"Yeah Bones why wouldn't I be?" She saw right through his smile. She released from his grasp and turned towards him. She saw the sadness in his eyes when she moved away from him. She caressed his face and smiled at him. She felt him relax under her embrace. He smiled back at her. Her smile started to fade when she spoke to him,

"Booth, tell me whats wrong." He sighed and looked at the window. She studied him. He looked away from the window and back at her. She saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes,

"Its raining. It's coming down hard." He said. She watched him carefully,

"Yes. Its a storm outside." She said softly. He sighed and looked back at the window,

"You know Bones, every time it rains all I think about is that night." She looked at him confused for a brief moment but then a sudden realization came to her. The same sadness etched on her face as he watched the rain come down. She was speechless,

"I didn't realize how big of an idiot I was last year." He said. He turned around and saw the tears in her eyes. His eyes widened at her sudden emotion. He was frozen in fear and sadness. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She pushed the hair away from her face and spoke,

"Booth. The past is the past. What happened that night is just a distant memory. I'm right here. We are here now and nothing else matters." She smiled and hugged him. He held onto her tightly and relaxed in her embrace. He calmed down slightly. She spoke once more,

"What happened that night doesn't matter anymore. You have nothing to be sad about anymore. You, me and our precious baby-" She took his hand and placed it on her slightly expanded abdomen. He smiled down at her stomach at the kick he received from his child. He looked at her and smiled,

"- we are okay. I love you and honestly I wouldn't change what happened. That night shaped us into what we are now and nothing else matters. Don't see that night as a bad memory, see it as a memory that brought us to where we are today." She smiled softly at him. He smiled and pulled her into a breath taking kiss. When they broke apart he looked out the window once more and spoke,

"Every time it rains I think back to that night and seeing you soaked before made me think about it more. God Bones I was such an idiot!" She pulled his gaze away from the window and made him focus on her,

"Hey. That day doesn't matter anymore. Look at us now, at home together expecting a baby and completely in love. The past doesn't matter, all that matters now is the present and the future." He smiled at her words of wisdom.

"Now, I'm starving so lets forget about the rain and eat some food!" She excitedly jumped up off the couch and went into the kitchen. He laughed at her sudden burst of energy. He got up and followed her. She was right. The past is the past and there was no use dwelling on it. They were happy and thats all that matters.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys. -J.A.**


End file.
